Seducción al alba
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Un takari, tierno y meloso. REVIEW!


**__**

SEDUCIÓN AL ALBA 

La veo pasar. Con ese corto cabello castaño que me fascina y esa blanca piel que me muero por acariciar. Si quieren saber la verdad, ella es "bonita". No, no es la belleza deslumbrante por la que centenares de hombres se tirarían debajo de un tren. Ella es sencilla, minimalista. Es un _alba clara_. Seduce por la manera en que lleva colgada la mochila del hombro, por como frunce los ojos un día de sol, por como te pregunta si quieres un caramelo. Sí, sé que este tipo de mujeres es el más peligroso de todos. Las que te marcan el corazón, se te quedan en el cerebro y no puedes olvidarla aún cuando tienes 80 años. Pero no puedo evitarlo. La adoro. Ella es una diosa para mí. Ella es mi ángel. Me derrito cuando veo reflejado mi mirar celeste en el suyo café. Mi hermano se ríe y se burla, preguntando si Kari me hipnotizo o algo así. No, ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Es inocente y totalmente pura. Y… Debo dejar de escribir. Ella se acerca hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Escribiendo, T.K.? Vaya cosa rara en ti.-

Se ríe, mientras el sol baña esa blanca piel y yo vuelvo a caer bajo su hechizo.

-¿Qué escribías? Vamos cuéntale a tu vieja amiga, por favor.-

Mi _amiga_. Si, ella es solo mi amiga. Y tengo que dejarle bien en claro eso a mi corazón.

-Tonteras, ya sabes. Párrafos y palabras sueltas.- le miento. 

Seguro que en ese momento me puse rojo carmesí. Odio mentirle. Pero… ¿cómo decirle que estaba intentando expresar con palabras (cosa casi imposible) mi adoración hacia ella? No, no, mi cerebro vuelve a mandar sobre mi cuerpo. Es una estupidez.

-Pues bien, quiero que, para mañana, ese conjunto de _tonteras _se transforme en un texto hecho y derecho y quiero que llegué hasta mis manos. No derroches talento, Takeru Takaishi. ¿Hecho?-

Pueden imaginarse que asentí, rápidamente. Realmente no podía negarme. En verdad, no hay nada que pueda negarle. Ella me revolvió el cabello con dulzura, se levantó y se fue, dejando totalmente opaco al sol comparado con su dorado fulgor.

Me quede pensativo. Tenía un dilema bastante grande: debía escribirle algo, cualquier cosa, lo primero que se me viniera a la mente. De repente, se me ocurrió una gran idea. La mejor que se me había ocurrido desde hace tiempo. Así como Matt se le declaró a Sora con una bellísima canción, yo iba a hacerlo en forma de una poesía. Debía ponerme a escribir inmediatamente, antes que las palabras volaran fuera de mi mente.

(Al día siguiente)

- Buenos días, T.K., ¿cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tu Kari?-

-Muy divertida. Resulta que anoche Tai…-

Hikari siguió hablando, contándome la historia de una de las típicas travesuras de su hermano (que raro que Yamato no haya participado…) pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Estaba absorto, completamente perdido en la contemplación de los grandes ojos cafés, los labios rojos, el cabello corto. Repentinamente, ella recordó la promesa de ayer.

-Hey, Takeru, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.-

- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes algo que me interesaría ver?-

- Sí, pero no es este el lugar. Vamos a aquel banco de allá.-

Era el momento perfecto. Los dos, solos, sentados en un banco bañado por el sol, con la brisa que nos acariciaba el rostro y rodeados de un árbol de sakura en flor.

- T…to… to… toma Kari.- temblando, le entregue la hoja. 

Ella se quedo en silencio, metida en la lectura.

Esto era lo que yo le había entregado:

**__**

SIN MIEDO A NADA

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida me muero por escucharte,   
decir las cosas que nunca digas   
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la **esperanza**   
de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar   
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más   
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?   
Me muero por abrazarte   
y que me abraces tan fuerte   
me muero por divertirte   
y que me beses cuando despierte   
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca   
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma   
me voy perdiendo en tus labios   
que se acercan susurrando   
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón   
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior...

Me muero por conocerte,   
saber que es lo que piensas,   
abrir todas tus puertas   
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir 

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla   
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir   
aparcando el miedo de sufrir

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente   
me muero por intrigarte   
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte   
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte   
¿Qué más dará lo que digan?   
¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?   
si estoy loco es cosa mía   
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor   
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

REPETICIÓN

"Dedico esta poesía a mi amiga Hikari Kamiya. Espero que me entiendas y aceptes mi proposición."

Takeru Takaishi. 

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el dichoso papel.

-T.K., ¿qué significa esto? ¿es lo que yo pienso que es?- 

- No sé que piensas tú que es, Kari. Es simplemente lo que yo escribí. De mi para vos, con todo el corazón.

- Takeru…- Me interrumpió Hikari.

Le impuse silencio con un dedo mío dulcemente apoyado sobre sus labios. Debía soltarlo todo. Debía desahogarme.

- No, Hikari. Ahora que empecé, debo decírtelo. Te quiero, Kari. Como nunca antes quise antes a nadie. Comprenderé si solamente me quieres como amigo y, si es así, hazme el favor de olvidar lo que acabo de decirte- 

Lo había logrado. Se lo había dicho. Ella se quedo callada, totalmente azorada. De repente, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. La última cosa que yo hubiera esperado que hiciera.

- ¡Pero como voy a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir si hace meses que estoy esperando escuchar algo parecido! Yo también te quiero, Takeru. Me sería imposible no hacerlo.-

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Ella me la limpió suavemente. Lentamente, me acerque a ella. Podía sentir su respiración cerca mío. No sabía en que concentrarme más. Si en mirar sus adorables ojos o su encantadora boca de cereza. Decidí por admirar unos y probar otra. Mis labios se unieron a los tuyos, robándote tu primer beso, mi primer beso. Yo pose mis manos en tu cintura, vos pasaste tus brazos por mi cuello. Y nos quedamos así, abrazados, como si nunca más quisiéramos separarnos. 

- ¿Sabes que, mi amor?- me susurró Kari al oído – Me siento terriblemente cálida en tus brazos, llena de valor, llena de fuerza, como si nada pudiera dañarme…-

Yo la acerque más hacia mí, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Y le susurré, dulce.

- Si… te sientes sin miedo a nada-

****

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

(Ojos en forma de corazones) ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!! ¡Acabo de escribir mi primer fan-fic takari! ¿No es super dulce? Es la mejor pareja que haya existido en todo el mundo digital (Les habla una seguidora de Digimon 01, una fanática de Digimon 02 y una simpatizante de Digimon 03) 

La verdad es que salió de algún lado. Hoy estaba en la pileta, cuando vi a una amiga besándose con su novio en un rincón (bien escondidos de la madre de ella, ji, ji, ji) Él es rubio de ojos celestes y ella tiene el cabello corto castaño, la piel blanca y los ojos café. ¿Les suena? Ahí fue cuando llegó la INSPIRACIÓN DIVINA (pensar de que de algo tan magnífico salió esta porquería…)

Bueno, le dedico este fic a Belén, que dice que la canción "Sin miedo a nada" es de ELLA, a Samanta, mi amiga mencionada anteriormente, y a su novio, Rodrigo, a pesar de que nuestra relación se limite a que él es el novio de mi amiga y yo soy la amiga de la novia.

Les pido que me dejen sus comentarios a: yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar o simplemente en un review. 

La canción "Sin miedo a nada" es propiedad de Alex Ubago y Digimon y todos sus componentes a Toei. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y espero que no me demanden. ^_^.

Nos vemos dentro de poco!!!! 


End file.
